1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel pyridylimidazole derivative having the formula [I]: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is a hydrogen atom, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl group, a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio group or a C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkoxyalkyl group; R.sup.2 is a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl group; R.sup.3 is a halogen atom, a nitro group or a trifluoromethy group; R.sup.4 is a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl group or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy group, a process for producing the same and insecticides containing the same as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,868,458, 3,940,484 and 3,996,366 that a certain imidazole derivative is useful as an active ingredient of insecticide.
As a result of extensive investigations on compounds having an excellent insecticidal effect, the present inventors have found a pyridylimidazole derivative having the formula [I]exhibit an extremely high insecticidal effect, and thus have accomplished the present invention.